Monarchy of the Butterfly
by Syncronis
Summary: After the events of Mewberty, Star seems to be acting strangely... but will Marco realize this in time to help his friends? A commission story from Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

It was the hardest thing in the world for Marco Diaz to do, to let go of the net holding his best friend-turned-creature back and watch her fly off into the unknown with her crush in tow. For a few brief seconds, he simply stood there and watched the sky, praying with all of his heart that she would just… magically appear in front of him, perfectly normal. Everything that had happened throughout the day was just a bad dream and she was safe at home and hadn't transformed into a boy-seeking butterfly creature, it was all just a bad dream… everything was, everything was…

The lie was too much for his heart to bear and Marco simply collapsed to his knees from the weight of it all. **"Goodbye, Star."** Tears crept into the words as he tried his hardest not to completely fall apart, using what little energy he had left not to simply give into despair.

When the orchid scale fluttered onto his nose he had actually thought someone were trying to kiss him, the soft translucent piece giving him pause and causing him to look up to the clouds to see the rain of scales coming down around the entire school. The world around him grew silent as he scanned the overcast, his heart having stopped as he silently prayed for some kind of sign… and then instantly kicking into overdrive as a car came crashing down not five-feet away, causing him to jump backwards as he watched shaggy-haired Oskar plop down onto the hood of his car, the 'musician' and his car being no worse for wear aside from a few extra dings and ruined shocks.

 **"Dude"** he nodded a greeting, not noticing the stunned look on Marco's face nor the fact that he and his vehicle had apparently been dropped from the troposphere. **"Wazzup?"**

Marco's response was halted by a sharp whistling sound, a figure falling from the sky and making a crater in the ground near the web-lined lockers. There was no surprise in how he nearly tripped over himself, racing over to the smoking hole and waiting to see his friend's condition. There was no keeping the hurt and worry out of his voice as he called out. **"Star!?"**

The princess emerged from the dust cloud, looking dazed and disheveled, but otherwise like her usual self. There was no stopping Marco at that point, any thoughts on residual effects or damage to her person overwhelmed by the fact that his best friend was alive and well. Taking her in his arms and holding onto her for dear life, he wasn't able to see how her widened eyes flashed orchid for the briefest moment before returning to calm blue, her body freezing in place slightly before returning the hug in full earnest.

* * *

There was a few brief moments of joy as Star realized her Mewberty wings had come in, followed by equal disappointment at how she was still unable to properly use them. Still, Marco was merely happy at his friend's return, though the principal and faculty were less than pleased with the day's events. It was an interesting thing for the two teenagers to explain to Marco's parents how the entire school was sent home early because of 'unforeseen circumstances' and how Star was the one responsible for causing it all.

Fortunately the adults were more than understanding of the situation, glad for the fact that everyone was safe and sound, both of them proud of their son for his actions, though it was becoming clear that there was something else on Star's mind. The two of them stood face-to-face as she took his hands in her own, her own face uncharacteristically serious.

 **"Marco… Do you feel something for me?"**

The question caught him off-guard, the teenager stammering as both his parents looked on with wide-eyes. **"Wha-Star! This isn't exactly the time for-!"**

 **"There's no better time for this!"** She leaned forward to place her hand on his heart and Marco felt a twinge of something as soft fingers made contact with his breast. **"When you hugged me, I felt something, right here… and I know you feel it too, don't you?"** There was a moment of pause where he felt something tugging at him, the urge to pull the princess into his arms again almost too much for him.

 **"… Star, I…"**

 **"Don't hold back, Marco. I want to know… please, I want to know the truth."** Her pleas were rewarded with a pair of soft lips pressing against her own, eyes opening wide in surprise before she responded in kind, ignoring the gleeful squealing and clapping of Marco's parents.

The Latino's eyes were half-lidded, as if coming out of a dream as he pulled back from the princess' embrace. **"Was… that what you wanted to know?"**

 **"It was"** Star cooed, kissing his cheek. **"but, I wouldn't mind it if you told me a few more times… just to drive the point home."**

* * *

Star awoke from a dreamless slumber, still lying in the arms of her new boyfriend. Pulling herself away from his warm embrace, she moved towards her open window and turned to look back at him with a look of absolute devotion. Orchid eyes regarded him for a brief moment before a flash of violet light overtook her and silence filled the room…

Janna rose from her bed with a silent scream, something in her dreams lunging at her with undisguised hunger and… the memory faded, giving her reason to sigh in relief. **"It's just a dream."** She muttered, attempting to get a glass of water… and quickly finding that her foot had been secured to the mattress with a hauntingly familiar webbing.

She paled as she feverishly attempted to free herself, freezing in horror at the familiar voice that came from the shadows of her room. **"You know, you should be honored…"** A set of glowing hearts came into view from the other side and Janna's screams were silenced by jets of webbing pinning her down and her mouth shut. **"Of all the students at school to visit, I decided to come and see you first."** The creature smiled as it stood overtop the teenager, two sets of hands emerging from the darkness to caress at her charcoal hair.

 **"Then again, you have so much love for him in your heart…"** she licked her lips, a set of fangs glistening in the moonlight. **"… and how could I pass up such a delectable meal?"** Her hands reached out towards Janna's exposed midriff, ignoring her victim's desperate struggles and muffled screams.

 _~To Be Continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

The hot plate of eggs & bacon seemed to hold all of Marco's attention, the smell of fresh food doing nothing to distract him from the fact that he was now dating an interdimensional princess not a day after she had gone through the harrowing experience of 'mewberty'. _'How did we end up like this?'_ The thought continued to plague him as he poked at his plate, a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that seemed to deny him the pleasures of a hearty breakfast. _'I mean, I LIKE Star, sure… but do I REALLY like her like that?'_

Marco sat the silverware to the side, pressing a hand to his chest. _'Last night, I couldn't think of anything except showering Star with love and affection, but now I…'_ The memory of her smiling face appeared before him. _'I don't feel the same way I did last night… But then, why…?'_

"Good morning, Marco!" Star's cheerful voice broke the boy from his train of thought, turning his head just in time for the princess to catch his lips in a lingering smooch. **"Come on, we've got to get running, I want to make sure we don't miss the bus to school!"** She wasted no time in grabbing a can of juice from the refrigerator, ignoring the extra plate of food at the other side of the table.

 **"The bus isn't for another half-hour, don't you want to sit down and eat?"**

Star simply shook her head, chugging a third of the liquid and licking her lips. **"Nah, I'm not hungry right now, but maybe I'll grab something at school."**

* * *

Much of the school was still in disarray from the previous day; Many of the lockers were still scattered or torn apart and while Oskar's car had been moved, there was still cracks in the ground showing its landing point as well as the crater where Star had descended. Marco looked around at the aftermath, clicking his tongue. **"You'd think that they'd close the school down for a day or two to clean up…"**

 **"Janna!"** Marco turned to see Star racing towards the thief standing at the edge of the crater, staring down into the epicenter with a far-off look in her eyes. It wasn't until he felt the sting of teeth on the bottom of his lip that Marco noticed how deep in thought he was, Janna  still had Star's spellbook which meant that it was going to be near-impossible to reacquire, unless he could strike some kind of deal with-

 **"Marco~!"** The princess waved to her beau, the Latino making quick strides to join the other two women. **"Janna wants to talk to you about something… isn't that right?"** She was slow to give her response, nodding and looking up at Marco with glazed eyes.

 **"Yeah… Marco… I wanted to let you know that I-I kept Star's book safe for her."** She swayed on her feet slightly, Star's hand on her back making it seem like the Mewman was the only thing keeping Janna in place. **"I'll bring it to you tonight."**

 **"That's… unusually nice of you. What's the catch?"** Marco wasn't expecting her to fall into him, hands on his chest as Janna's face came dangerously close to his own. **"Um, Janna? Personal space?"**

 **"No catch, Diaz."** Janna whispered, glossy lips nipping at flush cheeks. **"I just want… to make you two happy…"**

Before she could make a connection, Star pulled Janna away by wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her friend into her body. **"Now now, isn't there something else you should be doing…?"**

 **"Yes… something I should be doing…"** Janna began to move away, leaving the two to watch her stagger off deeper into the school grounds.

 **"Janna, wait!"** Marco's pleas were stopped by Star's hand on his arm, pulling him away and pushing the boy towards the path to class.

 **"Don't worry about her, Marco, I'll make sure she's alright."** She pulled him back into her one last time in order to plant a hard kiss along his lips. **"Go ahead to class and we'll catch up, okay?"**

Her kiss left his head swimming and the strange taste of strawberries on his lips, staggering away as she made chase after their friend. **"Yeah… yeah, sure thing."** He wanted so badly to pull her aside and talk to her about their relationship and how strange things had gotten since the previous day. _'Maybe we can talk about things after class, when I can pull her aside and we can be alone…'_

* * *

 **"Why do you think Janna wanted us to come to this empty classroom?"** Alfonzo couldn't help but ask his friend as they stood in front of the closed door, Ferguson crossing his arms in thought.

 **"Isn't it obvious? She's totally going to ask me out!"** The taller of the duo merely shook his head as the stout teenager brought a fist to his chest in bravado.

 **"You're not serious."**

 **"Of course, I'm serious!"** The door swung open as both boys peered inside, noticing that their female friend was waiting for them sitting atop one of the many desks, sharp orchid eyes staring back at them. **"Hey, uh… Janna, what's with your eyes?"**

The girl merely chuckled as she beckoned the boys further inside. **"Oh, it's nothing, really. I mean, you'll have them soon too, right Mistress?"**

Alfonzo raised an eyebrow, a chill creeping up his spine at his classmate's words, taking a small step backwards. **"Um, Ferguson? Maybe we should-!"**

His sentence was cut short as the two of them felt something against their backs, plunging into them and taking hold of something precious. Their cries of surprise lasted only for a moment before they both collapsed to the floor into unconsciousness, leaving their assailant standing in place and holding two red glowing shards in-between index and middle fingers, a second set of hands enclosing around them to contain the faint glow.

 **"Did I do good, Mistress?"** Janna's legs kicked as she watched the creature bring both shards to her lips, slipping the red into her open maw and the sound of crunching filled the room, followed by a heavy gulp and the smacking of her tongue upon her upper lip.

A brilliant light enveloped the room, taking the terrifying form of the creature and replacing it with a more familiar one, blonde locks flowing across her shoulders as she shivered in delight from the meal she'd just consumed. **"There's nothing like a warm breakfast to start one's morning right."** The creature cooed, strolling forward to take her thrall by the chin and marking her with a deep kiss. **"You did perfectly Janna, but do you think you could bring me some more of our classmates?"** Her lips curled into a familiar smile, hungry eyes perverting the mirth it once portrayed. **"I still have room for a few more of our friends…"**

 _~To Be Continued~_


End file.
